


all the stars that i have with you

by DetectiveDisapointment



Series: Faraday and DiMA [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: Acadia, Both in desperate need of lip balm and therapy, Falling In Love, Falling Stars, Far Harbor DLC (Fallout 4), First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Robots, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by Music, M/M, One Shot, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Slight Obsession, Stargazing, Stars, Synths, Wishes, and so is DiMA, faradima - Freeform, im going to abuse the fuck out of it now, its so sickly sweet, just two gay robots wishing upon the stars, lol, mmmm I swear that this gave me a sugar rush lmao, still can’t believe that I got it done, the gay robots tag exists, we all know that Faraday is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:28:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29954784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DetectiveDisapointment/pseuds/DetectiveDisapointment
Summary: When Faraday is in DiMA’s company, all the stars are closer.
Relationships: DiMA/Faraday (Fallout)
Series: Faraday and DiMA [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2203098
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	all the stars that i have with you

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Song “All The Stars” by Kendrick Lamar and SZA
> 
> Mmmm this fic was so sickly sweet that I was dying from a sugar rush just from writing it.

Could synths feel love?

Faraday wasn’t exactly sure what to expect whenever he questioned it. DiMA probably didn’t know what romance even was in the first place. Faraday knew that DiMA had many “emotions”, but could the old synth feel love?

It was too much to answer.

Faraday shivered as he pulled his coat over his shoulders, closing the door to Acadia behind him and walking out into the open. He better be somewhere, Faraday thought to himself. 

DiMA couldn’t go far, so it left Faraday a better chance at finding him.

Faraday headed up the concrete staircase case and turned to see DiMA leaning on the railing with his arms propped up on it. He made his way over to the old synth, who slowly turned his head to face him.

“I’m not even going to ask why you’re out here,” Faraday said. He heard DiMA let out a soft, quiet laugh. “Just wanted to think,” DiMA responded, holding out his hand to Faraday. “Would you like to join? The stars are out.”

Faraday reluctantly took DiMA’s hand and sat down next to him on a crate. DiMA seemed happier for some odd reason.

More energetic and talkative than usual. It was strange, but Faraday kept his wonders to himself. It was probably nothing major to worry about, just DiMA in a good mood for once. 

Completely harmless.

“So what were you thinking about?” Faraday tried to strike up a conversation. DiMA turned to him, a tender smile on his worn synthetic face. “I was thinking about the future,” DiMA told him. 

DiMA turned to face the sky again. “I’ve always wondered how we got here, and what would’ve happened if the past went the other direction.” DiMA explained in a soft tone, not breaking his gaze at the night sky. 

The moonlight reflected off his face, giving him a soft blue glow. Faraday wondered how such a person existed. There was no other person like DiMA.

“What kind of future?” Faraday asked the synth again. DiMA broke his gaze from the sky and faced Faraday again. “The future of us, dear,” DiMA told him. Faraday flustered up more.

“I-.. I.”

“Did I make you uncomfortable, Faraday?”

“No, no- I..”

DiMA hummed and turned his attention to the sky. “Oh, there,” He said while pointing to a star. Faraday followed DiMA’s fingers and saw a falling star shoot across the sky. The star then disappeared over the foggy horizon.

“Traders usually wish upon those,” Faraday added. DiMA let out a quiet hum and turned towards him. “Have the wishes ever worked for you?” He asked him. Faraday shook his head. “None that I know of. I don’t think that they work for me.” He told DiMA. DiMA let out a hum, “So only for traders then.” Faraday let out a quiet sigh. “I guess,” He said.

DiMA turned his attention back to the stars, “Mmm I wish… For the best for both of us, and for peace.” You’re a comedic genius, you know that, DiMA? Faraday thought to himself as he followed DiMA’s gaze to the stars above.

DiMA’s words still lingered in Faraday’s head. The future for us. Faraday couldn’t decipher what DiMA had meant by that.

“What do you mean the future of us?” He asked the old synth, who broke his gaze and faced him again with a small, yet tender smile. “I want us to be more, dear,” DiMA said, not breaking his gaze on Faraday, who was already redder than the Nuka Cola logo.

“I.. You- You want us? As in you and me… to be more?” Faraday stuttered his words. He did NOT expect DiMA to say that. DiMA nodded. “Did I..” Faraday interrupted him. “No- No you didn’t make me uncomfortable again.”

DiMA just nodded and returned his gaze back to the night sky. “I’m not sure if synths like me can feel that type of emotion,” He said. “But if Nick can feel it, then I probably can, no doubt.” He adjusted his arms on the railings. “There’s a chance,” Faraday told DiMA. He was blushing harder than before.

“Have you ever felt love before, Faraday?”

Faraday swore that his heart skipped a couple beats right then and there after he heard those words come out of DiMA’s mouth. He started to stutter his words again out of surprise. It took him a while to see that DiMA wasn’t joking and that he wasn't just hearing things.

“Are you ok, dear?” DiMA asked, noticing Faraday’s sudden redness. Faraday snapped back to reality. “Umm.. yes- Sorry I- I… just didn’t expect you to say that. I- I..Yes.” DiMA gave him a skeptical look and hummed at Faraday’s response.

“Ah so you have?”

“Y-Yes…”

Faraday was panicking on the inside from his words. Did he really just flat out say that in front of DiMA? “It’s complicated,” Faraday finally broke. DiMA spoke up. “For me?” He said, tilting his head a bit in eagerness to know. Faraday abruptly nodded. 

“I- I… It’s hard to explain.”

“Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

“I was afraid.”

“Of what?”

“Of you not wanting me around after I told you.”

Faraday looked up from the ground only to see DiMA close to him then before. “Dearest, I would always want you around no matter what.” He told him. Faraday froze up as DiMA got in an inch closer. “I’ve always loved you, Faraday. I’ve loved you a lot.” DiMA told him in a gentle tone.

“Y-You…”

Faraday was frozen in place with DiMA hovering over him. His heart sped up with both anticipation and shock. He stared at DiMA’s lips.

They were so close now. 

“Y-You have?” Faraday managed to choke out. DiMA looked at him and smiled softly. That smile was hypnotic. “And what’s a hero without their sidekick, huh?” DiMA said back to Faraday with the same soft and gentle voice that he used before.

There it was. DiMA had his reasons, he always did, but why Faraday? Out of all people, why specifically Faraday, his own caretaker and trusted assistant. Faraday only wondered what the answers would be.

He spoke up. “I- I fell in love with you for a reason. And that reason is that there is no one like you, DiMA.” Faraday said.

“I didn’t love you because I needed you, I needed you because I loved you.”

Faraday finally made eye contact with DiMA, but paused as DiMA placed a metal hand on his hand. DiMA lifted his other hand up to Faraday’s face and brushed his thumb across his cheekbone. 

“I always did, dearest, and always will love you.”

Faraday leaned himself on the railing, frozen and taken aback from DiMA’s words. He glanced back at DiMA’s lips. Faraday wondered what it would feel like.

Just a simple taste.

Faraday leaned closer to DiMA’s face.

There was a brief pause before their lips finally met, and it was blissful.

DiMA wrapped his other arm around Faraday and brought him closer. He closed his eyes and took in the moment the best he could, letting his sensors do all the work.

Soft.

Warm.

Lovely.

Faraday fell into DiMA’s embrace, placing his hand on DiMA’s lower back. DiMA’s lips might’ve tasted like rubber, but it was the most amazing thing ever. They were cracked, but they were also soft and lovely.

The most loveliest thing ever to Faraday.

The two synths separated.

DiMA slowly let his eyes open up, staring right back into Faraday's smokey grey ones. He put his metal hands beside Faraday on the railing and smiled softly at him. 

DiMA looked up at the sky again and saw another comet shoot across the sky, followed by a dozen more. The sky was lit up by comets, leaving a short trail of light behind them as they fell across the sky and out of eyesight.

Faraday saw DiMA’s smile widen with amazement as he gazed up upon the meteor shower above.

It was good to see DiMA smile for once. His smile was always so small and sweet and tender. It always had a welcoming aura to it, the first thing that you see when you first walk into Acadia’s doors.

The last star finally disappeared, dimming the moonlight a bit. DiMA looked down at faraday. The same smile was plastered on his synthetic face. That hypnotic smile that he always wore on occasions.

It was perfect.

Absolutely perfect.

It was always perfect when it came to DiMA. Faraday lifted up his hand and placed it on DiMA’s shoulder, making his way up to DiMA’s face and holding it in his hand. DiMA closed his eyes and hummed.

DiMA stepped away and let Faraday stand up. “I think we should head back inside,” DiMA said as he grabbed Faraday’s hand.

Faraday turned back around to where the comets were when him and DiMA reached the stairs.

Another comet dashed across the sky in a flash.

“All the stars that I have with you…”


End file.
